An Undying Love
by xSuchAHotMess
Summary: Sharpay's parents sent her to New Zealand for 8 months and now she is back, with an undying love. Troypay duh im crap at summarys
1. Tears

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh!**

**I own nothing high school musical-y just the story plot!**

An undying love

The small blonde sat uncomfortably on the hospital bed and silently cried as she stared down at the hour old infant in her arms. She knew the midwife would be returning shortly to take the baby away. This would be the first and last time Miss Sharpay Evans would see her beautiful baby girl again.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, in Albuquerque Troy was checking off the days on his calendar, until his gorgeous girlfriend would be back from her 10 month vacation in New Zealand with her aunt and uncle.

Troy didn't know Sharpay was close to her family in New Zealand, truth be told he didn't even know she _had _family in New Zealand but it all became clear to him once Ryan , Sharpay's twin brother, had told him about their aunts struggle with cancer over the last few months.

Troy sat down on his bed and looked at the picture on his nightstand of him and Sharpay at the carnival that was taken a few weeks before she left to visit her family.

Then he smiled to himself "Just four more weeks' Paypay and you'll be back here in my arms".

- - - - -

"No please, you can't take her" cried Sharpay clinging to the baby "I love her"

"It's all set miss Evans, you don't have a choice, your mother aloud you a hour with the child, now it's time to give her up!" the nurse said through gritted teeth as she tried to prise the baby out of its mothers arms

"But she is _my_ baby" Sharpay cried like a 5 year old who had just had her doll taken away.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, but the child's adoptive parents will be here to collect her soon" the plump nurse informed as she finally got the baby out of its hysterical mother's arms.

"b-but, I'm her mother" the blonde chocked

"Not anymore Miss Evans" the nurse turned on her heel with the baby in her arms and left the room.

Sharpay leaned back down on the old bed not caring that the springs were digging into various parts of her body. The tears started falling rapidly down her pale cheeks as she stared motionless at the peach-y walls that badly needed redecorating. Now all she had left of her daughter was a memory.

- - - - -

"Troy get up you have to be out of that door in 20 minutes" came Lucille Bolton's voice from outside Troy's door

"Okay mom, I'll be right down" replied her son whilst pulling on a clean shirt.

A few minutes later troy walked into the kitchen with a huge smile plastered across his face.

Jack Bolton raised one eyebrow and looked towards his son "that smile wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Sharpay will be home in about 4 weeks, now would it?"

"What! Uh no dad I'm just excited about basketball practice today, that's all" Troy attempted to hide his smile "wow... four weeks, seems like only yesterday she left"

"Well that's funny, because i seem to remember you moaning yesterday about how long it had been since you last saw her"

"Whatever, dad" troy reached into the fridge and took out a carton of milk and started to gulp it down.

"**Troy David Bolton**! What have I told you about drinking out of the carton, other people have to drink that milk you know!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

Troy rolled his eyes and put the milk back into the fridge "sorry mom"

"Hmm. Now eat your breakfast or you will be late for school _again_" Mrs. Bolton said referring to the phone call she got to inform her that troy had been late for a number of lessons.

- - - - -

Sharpay laid on the bed, she had never cried so much in her 16 years of life. Her eyes stung and she was still sore from her long labour that ended 2 hours ago. All she could do was replay the only memory of her daughter over and over again, in her head.

"_Come on Sharpay your doing great!" encouraged the midwife Sharpay had grown to dislike "just one more push"_

"_I can't it's too hard" cried Sharpay, sweat dripping down her face_

"_Well maybe you should have thought of that before you had sex. Now come on 1 more push and the baby will be out!" the midwife harshly growled_

_Sharpay would have slapped her if she wasn't pre-occupied with other...things, so instead she just gave her the iciest glare imaginable as she began to push for one last time._

_Suddenly a shrill cry filled the room and just a quickly Sharpay's heart was filled with an undying love._

Sharpay was shaken from her thoughts with a familiar presents

"Oh kitten... you look terrible, don't worry you will lose that baby weight in no time. Now come on get your stuff we are going home" Mrs. Evans said insensitively, this was the first time she had seen her daughter in over 7 months and all she could say were negative comments.

"b-but I can't" Sharpay whispered her voice still sore from all her crying

"Don't be ridiculous, why can't you?"

"I only had the baby 2 hours ago; I am supposed to stay in hospital for at least two days."

"Oh they only say that to scare you, no come on" laughed Sharpay's mother

"What if I'm not ok, what if something is wrong?" Sharpay asked growing concerned for herself

"ugh here we go, selfish little Sharpay only thinking of herself and you wonder why we made you get rid of that little bastard" Mrs. Evans snapped angrily "now let's go"

**TBC**

- - - - -

**Ok so there it is my first chapter I hope you liked it please review!**

**Alice**

**x.x.x**


	2. A Stutterd Lie

**Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter.**

**I own nothing high school musical-y just the story plot!**

**An Undying Love**

Troy walked into the school alone, well besides the giggling cheerleaders that followed him everywhere.

"Yo, Troy, over here" Chad, troy's afro headed friend called

"Hey guys... anyone seen Ryan?"Troy asks

Gabriella exhales "no, troy but-"

"Oh there he is" troy cuts Gabbi off "I'll see you guys later in homeroom"

Troy runs over to a blond haired boy that is wearing a mint green bowler hat matching pants and a white shirt.

"Hey Ryan, how is Shar?"

"Um she uh is she is fine!" Ryan stuttered as fast as possible

"You sure?" troy questioned in response to roans strange behaviour, he remembered what Sharpay had said when the first started dating.

"_Sharpay could you tell mom I'll be late home?" Ryan asked his sister who was walking to her next class holding hands with troy._

"_Why, where are you going?" Sharpay asked curiously_

"_n-no where s-special... just the uh um library" Ryan spits out as he runs off_

"_He is sooo lying"_

"_How can you tell?" troy asked giving Sharpay a confused look_

"_He always stutters when he lies" Sharpay answered giving troy a obvious look._

"Ryan I know you're lying" sighs Troy

"W-what? No I'm not! S-she is um really fine"

"What's wrong with her?" troy asked becoming slightly worried

"N-nothing! In fact she is coming home err-earlier!" answered Ryan remembering the phone call his mother received the night before from the school for pregnant teens Sharpay was staying at, saying that she had gone into hospital to have the baby.

"REALLY? That is awesome...how is your aunt?" troy asked trying to act concerned but he knew he was failing as he was too excited for his girlfriends early homecoming.

"Who?" Ryan thought out loud

"Your aunt in new Zealand, which Sharpay was visiting because she had cancer... how is she? Troy explained

"Oooh that aunt, um yeah she is fine!"Ryan said realising what Troy was talking about. Mr and Mrs Evans, Ryan and obviously Sharpay where the only ones that knew the real reason for Sharpay being in New Zealand, Sharpay's parents had decided it would be best if no one knew about this little 'mishap' as Mrs. Evans like to call it. So they made up the story about the sick relative

"So when does she get back?" asked Troy letting his excitement get the better of him

Ryan just stood there for a second, knowing that he had already said to much, he knew that Troy really loved his sister, after all he had asked how she was _every day_ since she left.

Ryan shrugged and quickly hurried of to homeroom.

- - - -

"Isn't it lovely to be home?" Mrs. Evans said in a sickly sweet tone.

Sharpay looked down the extremely clean hallway leading off to the stairs. She had lived here for as long as she could remember. Sharpay slowly and silently walked over to the patio doors that lead to the massive back garden and remembered how her dad had taught her and Ryan to ride their bikes one hot summer's day. Sharpay suddenly felt a pang in her heart knowing that she wouldn't be the one to teach her daughter 

how to ride a bike or swim or any of the things her parents taught her to do. Sharpay knew the person she had to blame for all of this. Her mother.

"Go get showered and changed, then you can go for a jog and we will have you looking back to your old self in no time" chirped Sharpay's mother

After hearing this Sharpay burst into tears, pushed past her mother and ran to her bedroom.

"This could be harder than I expected" said Mrs. Evans to herself

- - - -

Troy sat in biology writing notes about how he was going to surprise Sharpay when she got back home. He figured he wouldn't do too much as it was her birthday in a few weeks and he needed to save his money to get her something that screamed 'wow' as this is Sharpay we are talking about and she wouldn't settle for anything less, but that was just one of the many things troy loved about her

"Now class you should all be following Mr. Bolton's perfect example here, and take notes" Miss Edwards smiled to the class as she placed a hand on Troy's shoulder

Troy sat in silence just thankful that his teacher didn't actually read his notes, because if she did he would totally be in a detention for inappropriate note taking.

The last 15 minutes of class dragged by slowly. Who knew the respiratory system was so useful yet so boring?

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the lunch bell rang.

"Troy, dude wait up" called Chad as he raced up to the basket ball star of east high "you weren't actually taking notes were you?"

"What? Uh no" said troy not being completely truthful, after all he was making notes of some kind.

Zeke the smallest member of the b-ball team seemed to pop up out of nowhere "he was probably drawing naked pictures of Sharpay"

Chad laughed "oooh icy"

"There is a lot more to her than you think, guys" troy said standing up for his girlfriend

"There is a lot more to her than you think to Bolton" Ryan said silently to himself after overhearing there convocation.

**TBC**

- - - -

**Thanks for reading. Please review tell me what you think!**

**Alice**

**x.x.x**


	3. Beautiful

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed!**

**I only own the story plot nothing high school musical-y!**

**An Undying Love**

As Sharpay burst into her room, she stopped when she noticed all her pictures and photos of her and Troy were gone, it didn't take long for her to realise as she had had so many they almost covered the walls completely.

Once again she knew the person to blame.

"I disposed of all those pictures; I figured they were all just bad memories" Sharpay's mother spoke once again in that sickly sweet tone "I didn't want you to feel upset when you got home"

The only thing Sharpay could feel was for her mother, and that was hate.

- - - -

"Mom I'm home!" Ryan called as he entered the house

"Oh hello ducky, good day at school?" smiled Mrs. Evans as she walked up to her son

"It was... ok" Ryan exclaimed not knowing any other word to describe his day.

"Oh ok. Your sister is home, she doesn't seem too happy though... maybe you could cheer her up? Mrs. Evans placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder

"Yeah maybe" Ryan sigh doubtfully as he made his way up the stairs to Sharpay's room.

When he got to his sisters door he could her soft cry's coming from inside. Ryan lightly tapped on the door and slowly entered knowing that is twin wouldn't beckon him in.

"Shar... you ok?"

Sharpay just lay still crying into her pillow, she had missed her brother **a lot** but she just couldn't bring herself together enough to reply.

Ryan slowly walked over to her bed and carefully sat next to her outstretched body.

"I've missed you, so has troy, he has asked about you _every day_ since you left" Ryan chuckled softly to himself "school has been kind of lonely, very quite without you... the musical auditions are in a few weeks..."

Ryan trailed off knowing for the first time in her life Sharpay really didn't care about musicals.

"Boy or girl?" he asked quietly

Now this was a conversation Sharpay cared for.

"Girl" Sharpay sniffed and sat up cross legged on the bed tears still streaming down her face.

"What was she like?"

"Beautiful... turquoise eyes, light blonde feathery hair, she was just so... beautiful" Sharpay's eyes filled with a whole new set of tears as she remembered her tiny baby girl

Seeing this Ryan pulled his sister in for a comforting hug. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't care, she was his sister and he hated seeing her like this, he also hated his parents for making her like this. He wished he could tell his twin she knew how she felt but as he had never been in the same position, it would have just been a waste of time.

The twins stayed like this for about an hour. Sharpay breathing in her brother's scent as silent tears rolled down her pale blotchy cheeks, while Ryan rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

He knew she was going to be upset when she got back from new Zealand because she wasn't happy at the idea of having to out her baby up for adoption, but her mother said as she (Sharpay) was not willing to have an abortion this was the only other option.

Ryan knew the main reason for his parents decision, was because they didn't want to ruin their reputation they had spent years building.

Ryan could feel the dead weight of Sharpay leaning against him, he looked down to find her breathing heavily from all the crying she had done as she slept. He carefully laid her down on the bed and dried her tearstained face with his thumb.

"Love you, pay" he whispered in a brotherly way before he tip-toed to the door, walked out and found himself face to face with his mother.

"Has she cheered up?" Mrs. Evans asked

"No"

"Is she still crying?"

"No"

"Oh, maybe I'll go and talk to her then" Mrs. Evans thought out loud as she reached for the door knob.

"No!" Ryan said stepping in front of the door to block her entrance "she is asleep; we don't want to wake her now, do we?"

"No I suppose your right, I'll go see if the cook has started diner yet" she turned on her heel and trotted down the landing.

Ryan stood glaring at his mother's back, how could someone care so little about their own daughter's happiness?

He made a mental note in his head to look out for Sharpay, as he knew she shouldn't be out of hospital yet, he guessed it was his mother's cruel decision for her to come home so early.

- - - -

Downstairs Mr Evans walked into the house and called "where is my beautiful princess then?"

"Sharpay is in her room either crying or sleeping" his wife answered cold heartedly as she walked into the hallway and kissed her husband on the cheek "good day at work?"

"It was ok, some idiot lost a load of money for the business so I had him fired" Mr. Evans replied pleased with himself

"Hi dad" greeted Ryan as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his father.

"hi son, nice hat" teased his father as he pulled the front of Ryan's hat over his eyes" I'm gonna go change out of this suit, then I've got some files I need to read through in the office, so I will see everyone at dinner"

Ryan nodded then walked into the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water.

Vance Evans walked into his walk in wardrobe and selected a pair of more comfortable beige pants and a red Lacoste polo shirt.

On his way to his office he stopped outside his daughter's bedroom door, he had not seen his princess in almost 8 months and he missed her so much he didn't care if he woke her, so he slowly pushed the door open.

Sharpay sat on her bed with her legs pulled up to her body and her chin resting on her knees, her hair was falling into her face but it was clear she didn't care.

"Hey princess" her father said as he walked over and sat at the end of her bed.

Sharpay sniffed as she let tears fall freely down her face.

**TBC**

- - - -

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think! Feel free to give me ideas to! :D**

**Alice**

**x.x.x**


	4. Run Away

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed!**

**I only own the story plot nothing high school musical-y!**

**An Undying Love**

Mr Evans loved his daughter more than anything and he only ever wanted her to be happy. Sure he loved his wife and Ryan, but things were just different with Sharpay, she was his little girl.

Where Sharpay's mother wanted her to get rid of the baby because of it destroying the family reputation, her father wanted what was best for Sharpay. It was obvious she wouldn't willingly give up her own child and Vance could see this but his wife managed to make him see things her way.

Sharpay looked over to her father and quietly croaked "why?"

Vance Evans knew what she was talking about even though it was a one worded question "we wanted what's best for you... and the baby"

"To be with me, that's what's best for the baby"

"Sharpay... me and your mother care about you" Vance sighed.

"You might, mom doesn't though, all she cares about is her reputation" sulked the petite blonde.

"That obvious am I now?" asked Elizabeth, Sharpay's mother from the doorway "your over reacting just a little don't you think?"

"OVER REACTING?! How would you like it if your mother made you give up me and Ryan?" Sharpay growled angrily at her mother as more tears fell rapidly from her eyes.

Elizabeth stood silent for a few moments before calmly answering "my mother died before I even knew I was pregnant"

"**UGHH" **Sharpay screamed frustrated before she pushed past her mother and made her way down stairs, she grabbed the blue jumper from the hook on the wall and was out the door before she had time to realise the jumper was Ryan's.

Sharpay felt the cold November breeze rush through her hair as she ran down the side walk, she slowed down and pulled the jumper over her head, it was baggy on her but she hopped it would stop people from realising she had put on weight.

She rubbed her hands together in a desperate attempt to keep them warm; she continued to cry as she dug her hands deep down into the fleece lined pockets.

She walked on staring at the ground. The hair that would usually frame her face was sticking to her tearstained cheeks while the rest of her hair got blown about in the strong wind.

- - - - -

Taylor drove down what seemed to be a deserted road, in her brand new baby blue VW beetle that she received from her parents after passing her driving test. She was on her way home from visiting her boyfriend of two years, Chad Danforth.

It was cold outside so Taylor was surprised to see someone walking in the distance, as she drove further up the road the person became clearer, they were wearing grey sweatpants and a blue jumper that was miles to big for them and also a pair of baby pink Nikes that Taylor was sure she had seen before.

The person started to cross the road, but Taylor was still busy trying to work out where she had seen the sneakers before.

Suddenly Taylor realised that if she didn't stop then she would hit them, so she slammed her foot down on the breaks and luckily stopped inches in front of the person which was now clear was a girl.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Taylor asked hurriedly as she stepped out of the car

"Peachy" flatly replied the girl as she reached the other side of the road.

"Sh-Sharpay?" Taylor knew that voice "is that really you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Sharpay replied with a amount of iciness to her tone

But Taylor didn't give up; she could see she had been crying, something was wrong; the Sharpay she knew would never go out with her hair limp, no make-up and un-coordinating clothes "are you sure?"

Once again more tears started streaming down Sharpay's face just as another gust of wind swept all the hair out of her face "I'm never gonna see her again, Tay"

"Who?"

Droplets of rain started to fall from the sky as Taylor made her way over to Sharpay.

Sharpay stood staring at the ground, her vision becoming blurred through her tears. As the rain got heavier she felt tailors hand against her own, and before she knew it Taylor had dragged her over to her car.

"Get in" bellowed Taylor over the loudness of the rain.

"But-"

"Just get in"

Both the girls got into the car and Taylor straight away reached for the heat button, **(a/n sorry I don't know what it's called)** while Sharpay stared out of the window watching the puddles quickly form on the dark concrete road.

"Do you want me to take you home?" offered the African American girl

"No"

"...Does Troy know your back yet?"

"No"

"He has missed you allot"

"I heard"

Taylor then sighed and asked "do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Sharpay asked playing dumb but still with very little emotion to her voice.

"About whatever has gotten you so upset?" Taylor waited for an answer "we can go back to my house, if you want?"

Sharpay dried her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded "thanks".

- - - - -

Ryan had heard all the shouting from Sharpay's room so he decided to go and check it out. As he stood in the doorway he watched his parents sit and glare at each other.

"Where is Sharpay?"Questioned Ryan

"She ran off thanks to your mother!" Mr. Evans spat

"**Me?** It's not my fault if she wasn't so-" Elizabeth was interrupted by her son shouting

"**She ran away?"**

"Oh Ryan, you know what she is like! She will be back by dinner" Mrs. Evans sighed.

"She gave birth this morning! She shouldn't even be out of hospital let alone out of the house" Ryan worried "she could be collapsed out in the middle of a road with a truck coming straight for her for all you know!"

"Ryan I'm sure she will be fine" Elizabeth tried to reassure her son

"Ugh, I'm gonna go look for her" Ryan sighed angrily before he rushed downstairs and grabbed his car keys.

As Ryan hopped into the car a rush of worry overtook him, where was Sharpay? Was she ok? Was she hurt or in pain? Who was she with? As the questions raced about in his head he started up the engine and backed out of the drive way.

Ryan tried to think of all the places Sharpay could be. All the places she goes when she is upset or needed to think, he managed to round it down to two places. The beach and Troy's house, she normally went to Troy's house when she was sad because he could _always_ cheer her up.

**TBC**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And just in case it wasn't clear:**

**Vance Evans is Sharpay and Ryan's dad and Elizabeth Evans is their mom/mum.**

**Alice**

**x.x.x**


	5. Scream

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed!**

**I only own the story plot nothing high school musical-y!**

**An Undying Love**

Ryan's fists pummelled against the door as hard and fast as possible, until the door swung open revealing a slightly annoyed Jack Bolton.

"Can I help you?"

Troy chose now to walk up unnoticed by both Ryan and his father to hear the conversation that was going on between the two.

"Uh... have you seen Sharpay?" Ryan politely asked

"SHARPAY'S BACK!?" Troy asked excitedly

_I'll take that as a no_ Ryan thought to himself.

"What? No what would make you think that?" Ryan tried to lie.

"But you just said-˝

Ryan interrupted "gotta go" before troy could say anything else then her rushed off back to his car and drove away.

_Ok so she's not there._

- - - - -

"So care to tell me what you have been up to these last 8 months?" questioned Taylor as she walked into the living room and handed Sharpay a mug of hot cocoa.

Sharpay just stared blackly down at the steam rising from the hot milky beverage.

"Shar?" Taylor whispered hoping for a response.

Sharpay looked up at the girl once again with tears cascading down her face, she wiped them away with he damp sleeve of her brothers jumper.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Taylor spoke once again but this time sitting down and wrapping her arms around Sharpay's shoulders.

"I-I hate my mom"

Taylor took a sip of her cocoa expecting Sharpay to carry on with her story. Taylor never really had been friends with Sharpay, truth be told not many people were. But from what Taylor could tell Sharpay would only ever let very few people close to her, it was clear Sharpay was girl with many secrets, and Taylor knew that Troy knew most of them since he had started dating Sharpay after the summer at lava springs. Troy and Gabriella had split and decided to end it with them just being friends.

"Oh why?" asked Taylor

Sharpay looked at Taylor with innocent but pleading eyes "please... promise you won't repeat this... to anyone"

"Of course, I promise"

Sharpay took a deep breath and shakily started to speak "m-me and Troy we uh... well... we slept together..."

"Whoa! I knew you were dating but I didn't think you were that serious"

"Well, it was an accident..." Sharpay looked down at her lap as she nervously twisted the ring on her finger, it had become a sort of habit ever since she found out she was pregnant.

"What her 'accidently slipped his cock into-˝

"No!" Sharpay interrupted "we were drunk, really drunk"

"Well did anything happen?" Taylor asked

"Well, we stripped then-˝

It was Taylors turn to interrupt "Oh please spare me the details...I mean anything like STI's...Pregnancy?"

"..." Sharpay was about to speak and tell Taylor the huge secret her family had been lying about for the last 8 months, but then she stopped and remembered how Taylor had never been one to help her in the past, nothing has changed to make her want to help now. She is probably just trying to dig up some dirt about her to spread about the school, and this is one secret she wasn't telling anyone...well not for a while anyway.

"Sharpay?" Taylor continuously waved her had in front of Sharpay's face "you ok? You kinda spaced out?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... I gotta go" the blonde placed the half empty mug of cocoa on the table and stood up

Taylor stood up and placed a hand on Sharpay's shoulder "you weren't visiting your aunt were you?"

"...I can see why they call you a Brainiac" Sharpay muttered

"Where were you? Honestly"

"Timaru, that's in New Zealand" she stated simply

"I know, but why?"

"I uh my err well...um boarding school?" Sharpay said rather unsure "....my parents found out about troy and didn't like the whole idea of it....so they sent me to boarding school!"

_Nice save_

"That's a little harsh!" Taylor commented

"That my mom!" Sharpay attempted a small smile but it soon came to an end has the echo of the doorbell rang around the room.

"I'll be right back" Taylor walked out into the hallway through which she and Sharpay had entered earlier that day.

Sharpay walked over to the mantel piece, where stood so many pictures of Taylor and her sister's, all taken on family days out or holidays, they had such natural smiles on, smiles of happiness. Sharpay felt a pang of jealousy remembering the pictures that where around her house, all taken by a professional in a studio, each one a different dramatic pose and a cold meaningless smile that just screamed **fake.**

"Yeah, she was out in the rain on her own about an hour or two ago, she is through here" Sharpay heard Taylor say to the person who had recently rung the doorbell.

Sharpay felt two strong masculine arms wrap around her, the guy was breathing quite fast, but he seemed happy.

"Oh thank god, shar! I was so worried about you" he pulled back "I have been looking everywhere for you, knocking on everyone's house within walking distance of ours...you ok?"

"...yeah" she whispered

"Come on, let's get you home. Go wait in my car, I need to talk to Taylor" he ordered but with a kind tone to his voice.

Sharpay nodded and left out the front door, as soon as she left Taylor looked up and said "what do you need to say, Ry'?"

"What has she told you?" Ryan asked in an almost intimidating voice

"...just that she was in New Zealand, because your parents don't want her to be with Troy"

"Good!" Ryan almost sighed with relief, he didn't agree with his parent's decision to send his sister halfway round the world but he knew if the people at school found out the real reason now, well let's just say things wouldn't be too good.

"Why is there something else?" questioned Taylor

"Umm...no" Ryan walked to the door and pushed it open "I'll uh... see you at school" and he was gone.

- - - - -

Sharpay and Ryan walked through the door of the family house...well mansion, as Ryan started to take off his coat Sharpay made her way to the stairs.

"Shar, do you wanna talk?" asked her overprotective brother

The only response Ryan got was Sharpay slamming her bedroom door shut and the quite click of the door being locked from the inside.

"I'll take that as a no"

"Ah there you are Ryan, did you find your sister?" asked Mrs. Evans

"...she is in her room" Ryan sighed

The tap of Elizabeth Evans heals echoed throughout the huge spacious hallway.

- - - - -

Sharpay sat curled up on her large double bed listening to the outside world go by, the occasional car a few birds that had come out once the rain died down.

"Oh god" She groaned as she heard the memorable clicking sound of her mother's Prada stilettos, the tapping was getting louder and closer until it came to a halt. The door handle was being rattled but the door wouldn't budge.

"Sharpay, come and unlock this door right now!" Elizabeth strictly commanded

"Go away"

"Sharpay I just want to talk about what happened, let me explain why I did, what I did" Mrs. Evans voice seemed calmer but Sharpay knew that could change in a split second

Sharpay flung her door open and scowled at her mother "what?"

"I did it because I care" Elizabeth smiled

"NO! You did it because you're a cold hearted bitch!" Sharpay almost screamed at her mother.

A sharp stinging pain spread across Sharpay's left cheek, as her mothers hand drew back from the sudden contact.

"I **HATE** YOU!" Sharpay cried as she slammed her bedroom door in her mother's smug face.

"Smart move" Vance said sarcastically from the top of the stairs where he had been watching

"After everything she has put this family through, she deserved it!" growled Mrs. Evans before storming of along the landing.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the great reviews I have been getting, please don't stop! =]**

**If you get any ideas please don't be afraid to message me!**

**Thank you sooo much to my BFF emmerr for helping me write this, much appreciated! **

**Happy holidays everyone! **

**Alice**

**x.x.x**


	6. A Failed Visit

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed!**

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I have had a load of school work and stuff to do.**

**I only own the story plot nothing high school musical-y!**

**An Undying Love**

Troy made his way over to his overcrowded messy desk and grabbed his phone and started to dial the number he had has memorised since freshman year.

"Hello?" asked a quite mumbled voice.

"Guess what?" Troy challenged

"I don't know what?"

"Chad" troy whined "You have to guess"

"Ugh" the afro headed boy sighed dramatically into the receiver "Troy it is half eleven at night and _some_ of us have an English exam in the morning, I don't have time for you silly games"

"Guess!" Chad could tell Troy was smiling by the excitement in his voice.

"Ugh fine...Jennifer Aniston called to confess her undying love for me"

"Never gonna happen my friend" scoffed Troy "anyway this is so much better than that!"

"Better than Jennifer Aniston?" questioned Chad doubtfully

"_Way_ better" troy said putting emphasis on the 'way'

"What is it then?"

"Well..." Troy paused to build up the tension that was slowly growing in Chad's lower stomach "Sharpay is back!"

"That's it?" Chad asked a little disappointed that he was getting excited only to find out that the she-devil herself was returning. "Troy that maybe exciting for you, but Sharpay hates me...why should I be happy for her homecoming?"

"She doesn't hate you... well I could understand if she did, I mean you have called her 'ice queen' since the first day of high school" Troy tried to reason with him

"In my defence I only called her that because she ran over my bike in her fancy-pants-limo"

"Well in her defence, she wasn't the one driving" troy pointed out.

It was silent for a number of seconds; Troy could tell he had won that little bickering contest.

Finally Chad retaliated "if she really is home, what the heck are you doing talking to me? Should you be making out with her somewhere _really_ far away from me?"

Troy stood still for a moment with the phone pressed against his ear letting the seconds pass. Chad had a point, he shouldn't be standing here having a chat about freshman year with Chad, he should be rushing like a mad man over to the Evans residence and serenading Sharpay from their backyard while she stood watching him lovingly from the balcony... and if that didn't go to plan he was sure a long hot steamy make out session would be just as affective.

- - - - -

Sharpay lay on her bed in a curled up position listening to the low mumble of the television downstairs. She hadn't left the room since the argument with her _dearest_ mother.

Ryan had brought up some food from dinner on a tray but it still lay on the floor exactly where he left it.

A bright light shone through the small gap in the curtains then quickly shut out.

"_Neighbours returning late home from work"_ Sharpay thought absentmindedly as she dried her eyes with the sleeve of Ryan's jumper that she was still wearing and sat up on her pink quilted bed. She ran a shaking hand roughly through her now dry hair as she walked over to her balcony and slowly push the doors open to gaze up at the night's sky.

She stayed looking up at the stars that twinkled like lights on a Christmas tree. It seemed as though the world was a perfect place, just staring up to where nothing was wrong. Sharpay soon came back to reality when she heard the front door down below burst open.

- - - - -

Troy sat in his old blue car -that was seriously in need of a paint job- taking deep breaths trying to work up the courage to get out of the car and go see Sharpay, sure he had missed her and was more than excited to see her, but what if she had changes? Or she found a new boyfriend in New Zealand? Or maybe she just didn't like him anymore hence the reason she didn't try to contact him the whole time she was away.

All the different scenarios where swimming around in Troy's head but they all quickly came to a halt when a fast tapping became present on the car window. Troy turned to see an angry blond figure glaring at him through the driver side window. He took a deep breath and slowly rolled down the window.

"Uhm...hi... I just came to--"

"I don't know how you know she is home, but I strongly recommend you leave before I call the police" Mrs. Evans growled through gritted teeth as she interrupted Troy.

"I just want to see her" Troy defended as he opened the car door.

Mrs. Evans slammed the door closed narrowly missing Troy's hand. "Don't you dare come anywhere near her, you have done enough damage to this family!"

"What?" Troy asked generally confused "what have I done?"

Mrs. Evans gave Troy a glare very similar to the ones that Sharpay was capable of "leave my property this _**instant**_!"

Troy opened his mouth to let out one of the many come backs he had in mind for in woman standing to his side, but shut it again after realising that insulting her wasn't gonna get him any closer to what he wanted. Sharpay.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the great reviews I have been getting, please don't stop! =]**

**Ok so this story is gonna have to come to a stop soon well not a stop just a pause, because have no idea what to do next! That's mainly the reason I haven't updated in so long, I have been stuck for ideas!**

**So if you have any ideas for this story however big or small they are i would love to hear them!**

**Alice**

**x.x.x**


End file.
